


你听得到（下）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	你听得到（下）

虽然弟弟说了家里谁都不在不必紧张，张艺兴仍无法平静下来，难免担心这个担心那个。是，他承认因为吴世勋一句“家里没人你好好睡一觉”而心动了，但到底不是他熟悉的环境，心绪始终无法放松。

如果要再往深的探究，恐怕只有“这里是吴世勋的家”可以解释了。

仿佛回到十几岁时的初恋心态。头一次去心上人的家里，头一次进到心上人的卧室、嗅到心上人被窝的味道，所有的一切皆令他忐忑羞涩。

站在玄关踟蹰的时候，弟弟推了他一把，笑着催促，笑他多大年纪了还这样害羞。心事被戳破，张艺兴惦记自己的哥哥架子，不服输地看了吴世勋一眼。

“谁害羞了，我才没有。”

“好好，你没有。”吴世勋顺手揉了把羊毛，抱起等候多时的比熊犬塞给张艺兴，“我去给你放水洗澡。”他边向厨房走去边问：“饿吗？家里这几天没人，只有拉面，艺兴你要不要吃拉面？还是吃些别的？这会儿可能只有炸酱面馆还在营业。”

怀里抱着乖巧的比熊犬，耳朵听着弟弟的絮叨，张艺兴站在客厅打量这座陌生的房子，有点不好意思。

这段时间他们每个人都很累，又忙又累，如今吴世勋为了他的一句撒娇就放弃珍贵的休息时间折回公司接他，把他接回本家安顿，还要一边应付自己没来由的抱怨。虽然弟弟并没有表现出抗拒的意思，但他到底是添了麻烦，怎么想都是自己索取太多了呢。

光脚踩着木地板的声音很轻，再加上存了点恶作剧的心思，张艺兴屏了呼吸站在吴世勋身后，准备猛地拍下肩膀或者突然吹口气吓唬吓唬弟弟，没想到那副太平洋宽肩再一次令他着迷。他忘了原本目的，偏着头愣愣打量。

这样不声不响的，倒真是吓了吴世勋一跳。

“哦莫！”弟弟瞳孔地震，“哥你干什么啊，不声不响的。”

张艺兴嘿嘿一笑，比划着吴世勋的肩膀，微微睁圆眼睛问道：“世勋的肩膀到底多宽？”

“不知道——快去洗澡，水已经放好了，饿不饿？吃了宵夜再睡吧。”

望着弟弟弯弯的笑眼，张艺兴并没有立刻应承下来，而是垂首沉吟片刻，藏在衣兜里的手无意识地摩挲指甲，“世勋呐，你不用为我做这么多。你看，准备回归又忙又累，你真的不用……”

“不用什么？”

张艺兴抬起头，“不用为我做到这种地步。”

吴世勋不得不承认，在听到这句话之后他心里“咯噔”一声响。他不明白哥哥是什么意思。放下手中拆开一半的拉面包装，他稍稍低头直视哥哥的眼睛，用汉语一字一句问道：【为什么？】

是啊，为什么呢？

张艺兴想了想，说：“我会感到过意不去。”

“过意不去？为什么这么想？做这些事对我来说并不麻烦——”

“可是我有什么！”张艺兴厉声打断弟弟，“我不想亏欠你太多，不想将来对你心怀愧疚！”

一席话说得两个人同时愣在原地。

张艺兴攥紧了垂在身侧的双手，不敢抬头去看吴世勋。近前的绵长呼吸无法告诉他弟弟现在心情如何。他悄悄抬起眼，看见吴世勋也低着头，灯光为弟弟柔软的黑发镶了一圈柔和光晕。

虽然面前的小孩儿已经有了大人模样，可是在这一刻，张艺兴疯了般回想当年十五六的弟弟——呲着虎牙，眉眼弯弯，好奇地打听他的家乡。

脑子立刻冷静了。

张艺兴后悔得想咬舌头。

不分日夜连轴转地准备回归，过大的压力害他情绪一直不稳定，像这时候首尔的天气，时晴时阴，说不好的事。

身侧一直紧攥的手终于松开，张艺兴想抱抱面前闷不作声的青年，却又不知该如何开这个口。自己刚才说过的话仍然清晰，清晰得就在眼跟前打转，令他无比慌乱——

害怕未知的将来，害怕即使竭尽全力也无法阻止那面镜子的出现，所以每一次接受弟弟给他的不计回报的馈赠，就会心有不安，担心还不起，担心有所辜负。

几个月前，他还抱怨吴世勋担忧过多，抱怨那人总想些有的没的，今天却站在这儿“指责”对方为他做了太多。他自己都觉得自己精神分裂。

张艺兴动了动僵硬的手脚，准备离开吴家回宿舍去。自己现在需要冷静，需要调整好目前古怪的脾气，然后再去面对吴世勋。

“你去哪儿？”面前的青年终于出声，一瞬不瞬地盯着张艺兴。

“我——”

扑通的一下，一股力量猝不及防地砸在张艺兴肩上——一米八几的人像受了极大委屈的小孩儿，脑袋枕着他的肩膀，手指小心翼翼地试探，确定自己不会被推开后才轻轻勾住他的手指尖，然而动作仍然小心，小心地拽着，晃了晃，用委屈的音调说：“这么晚了，没人接你。”

说的却是和目前情况八竿子打不着的话——不，吴世勋在说：张艺兴，你别走。

眨眼间，心脏融化成一滩春水。春水波光潋潋，好似月牙般的眼睛所映出的光芒，光芒笼罩张艺兴，他叹了口气，说道：“抱歉，我……我不该对你说那种话。”

“但你这样想了。”

张艺兴喉头一哽。

吴世勋说的没错，一直以来，面对这人给予的各种好，他总是隐隐存有愧疚，生怕将来还不起。虽然吴世勋从没有说过需要他偿还什么，连开玩笑时都没有提过，可这人越是这样，他就越是不安。说到底，还是习惯由自己来付出了，突然有一天不需要他付出只需要他安心接受，难免诚惶诚恐。

张艺兴点点头算是承认。近前的呼吸一滞。他心中顿时又酸又胀，却也想不到此刻要做什么、能说什么，只好由着吴世勋维持与他交颈的姿势。蹭着颈窝的黑发和喷在颈侧的呼吸弄痒了他，他侧着身想躲开，吴世勋却突然抬头，目光灼灼地逼视着，“反正欠了那么多次，不差这一次了。”

“啊？”

一瞬间天旋地转，弟弟扛起他扛在肩上，不容分说地向卧室走去。

坚硬的骨头硌得胃疼，再加上心绪慌乱，张艺兴一边蹬腿一边嚷嚷着放他下来。“啪”，一巴掌打疼了他的屁股。

“你给我老实点儿！”

从来没有见过这样的吴世勋，真的，像拐卖良家妇女的恶霸一样。

吴世勋一脚踹开卧室门，狠狠地把张艺兴扔去床上，然后欺身上去，压着他哥的手腕和双腿，换上冰山大魔王的表情，直勾勾地瞪着张艺兴，一动不动，皮笑肉不笑地说道：“本来想着你今天太累就放过你，看来还是不行。”完全不在乎长幼尊卑的平语口气。

张艺兴脑子里塞满十万个为什么。这孩子今天怎么了？抽哪门子筋？怎么一副霸道总裁的恶俗德行！

他推了推吴世勋的肩膀，迟疑地问道：“你要干嘛？”

吴世勋也愣了。都这样了除了干还能干嘛。他不明所以地看着他哥，蓦地，他明白了。恐怕这哥见到自己这样一时不太习惯，随即郁闷：难不成到现在他在张艺兴眼里还是那个十五六岁的小屁孩？

吴世勋顿时泄了气，哼哼唧唧地嘀咕：“你觉得你欠我，那我就讨回来啊……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”张艺兴抱着肚子笑得直打滚，“你讨就讨咯……装什么霸道总裁……哎呦喂笑死我了……”

吴世勋也挺纳闷怎么就想了这么一出，自己都觉得自己好笑。一头栽倒在床上，躺在张艺兴旁边，撑着脑袋看对方颊边的酒窝。看着看着，手指就戳了上去。软乎乎，像棉花。他没忍住，多戳了好几下。他哥由着他闹，气喘吁吁地眨巴眼睛，眨了几下，干脆闭上，然后扬起下巴摆出等待亲吻的姿势。

吻就这样落了下去。

时至今日，已经是熟悉到不能再熟悉的吻。

脑海轻易就描绘出对方的唇线弧度，包括舌头是如何顶进口腔，了解得一清二楚。

富有压迫气息的唇舌狠狠碾压着张艺兴的唇瓣。他有些喘不过气，试着推了推吴世勋的肩膀，想告诉对方先让他喘口气再说，奈何压在身上的躯体早已不是十五六的年岁——二十三岁的吴世勋臂膀有力肌肉结实，身形比他大了整整一圈，如果本人不愿意动，他是绝对逃不了的。思及此，张艺兴干脆松开手，转而搂住弟弟的肩膀，安心享受热吻的撩拨，享受沉睡的欲望渐渐苏醒的兴奋感。

忙了很久，近来一直没有温存过，有也仅仅是亲吻和拥抱，可想而知在如此密闭且无人打扰的环境中，欲望燃烧起来的后果有多可怕。

几乎是将彼此衣物撕扯开来，吴世勋着急，张艺兴更着急。原本敞开的双腿夹住吴世勋的腰侧，他也不说话，就用肢体语言和眼神告诉对方：不要再搞那些沉闷冗长的前戏，快点进来，现在就进来。

吴世勋笑了笑，握起哥哥的脚踝将两条不安分的腿压在对方胸口，隐秘部位立时暴露无遗。他歪着脑袋打量片刻，埋在屁股里的两根手指轻轻分开穴口，嫩红内壁正在缓慢蠕动，润滑剂灌得很满，将将溢出。

“别看了……”张艺兴挥手要刨开弟弟的脑袋，却被吴世勋捉住。宽大手掌握着他的手反复揉捏，手法极为色情，就好像……就好像正揉捏乳尖的另一只手。

顿时有酥麻感入了骨，脑子都不会转弯了。

张艺兴主动挺腰恳求吴世勋不要只顾一边，弟弟明了他的意思，用嘴巴代替手指去安抚被冷落的另一边乳尖。

湿热舌头卷起乳尖拨弄着，偶尔换上嘬吸的动作，以致发出了令人害羞的“滋啵滋啵”的声音。张艺兴既想阻止弟弟，又控制不了自己对快感的欲罢不能，连带着被扩张的后穴都泛了痒意。他难耐地向前凑近些，试图让吴世勋明白不要再玩了，他现在非常想要，哪知这人突然拽过他的手探去后穴，两个人的四根手指一起顶了进去。

“唔……啊……”

也不是没有做过这种事，却仍然不习惯，他羞得全身都泛起潮红。

骨节分明的修长手指带着他的一起模拟性交动作。先是撑开内壁，再弓起指节刮蹭每一寸嫩肉。激动与羞赧害得张艺兴手心出了汗，加上润滑剂，整只手都湿湿黏黏，与弟弟的手紧紧贴着、反复蹭着，“咕叽咕叽”作响。这太让人害羞了。润滑剂因为抽插的动作沿着穴口一滴一滴坠落，留在身体里面的也被揉起了泡沫，松松地挂在后穴。

“艺兴后面流水了……”吴世勋“善意”地提醒道。

白净脸颊红得滴血。张艺兴想抽出手，却被吴世勋压住，被按着手腕继续往里送，直送到深处压在某个凸起上引来他拔高嗓子的呻吟，身上的坏家伙才松开他，掐了把挺翘臀肉，对着他的耳朵吹气，“艺兴不需要我也能高潮吧？”

张艺兴没有反应过来，顺着吴世勋的视线往自己泥泞不堪的下体瞄——后穴哪里还有弟弟的手指，只有自己两根手指卡在里面。

他身上立刻出了薄汗，因为害羞，因为眼前景象太过刺激。

【吴世勋你太得寸进尺……】

【对啊，不仅得寸进尺，还要得尺进丈。】

正纳闷弟弟的汉语什么时候这么好了，一双宽大手掌就将他抱在怀里，形成面对面相贴的姿势。粗热硬胀的东西贴着上下滑动，经过穴口的时候也不进去，就那么坏心眼地浅浅戳刺，亦或只进去顶部就抽出来，虚虚晃晃地吊张艺兴胃口。

他想抗议，弟弟却突然吻了他，咬着他的嘴唇吸着他的舌头，将隐藏于饱满唇瓣中的毛细血管纷纷压破，把他那些叽叽咕咕的抱怨悉数吞进肚子。

阴茎硬得流水，后面的小穴痒得要命，偏偏吴世勋玩得兴起就是不给。张艺兴气急了，啊呜一口咬了弟弟的舌尖。

“不做就放我去洗澡。”

弟弟忍住笑意看他，嗅着他身上的奶油味道，低声说：“做，现在就干死你。”

话音刚落，他的后穴就被肉棒破开。又硬又热的东西一寸接一寸破开层叠软肉，撑开了内壁，撑开了后穴口，一圈褶皱被粗壮的根部撑到平展，湿滑平展的一圈。吴世勋摸了摸那处，虽看不见，可单凭手感就获得了满足。他浅浅吻着哥哥的耳廓，轻轻叹息。

张艺兴就没那么好受了。工作太忙，和吴世勋最近只有亲吻或者互相抚慰，已经有段时间未被进入到如此深，身体自然不适应。尽管润滑充足，可是埋在身体里的东西尺寸可怕，他不得不深呼吸让身体放松让自己适应。好在弟弟是位十分体贴的绅士，顾及他的感受，并未立刻抽送起来，而是拥着他的身体，嘴唇细细吻着他的肌肤。

温柔惬意的吻落在肩颈与胸口，开出了细细密密的花朵，弟弟的声音是温暖舒适的风，吹进耳朵，“我要动了哦。”

脑袋枕着吴世勋的肩膀，张艺兴缓缓点头。

他的身体在弟弟怀里起伏，宽厚手掌扶着他的腰侧，他抱住弟弟，屁股配合对方的节奏落下再抬起。一下接着一下，后穴逐渐松软，开始贪婪地吞吃肉棒。不消片刻，内壁就湿得直流水，发出“啪叽啪叽”的声音，进出速度也变快了，臀肉与胯骨激烈撞击着，“嗵嗵”作响。

张艺兴出了一身汗，两条腿也好酸，他停下动作，哼哼唧唧地冲吴世勋撒娇：“好累……”

“想换什么姿势？”

看似体贴的话实则是引诱，连带着抽插也停了下来。吴世勋捏着张艺兴的腰胯与自己的鼠蹊紧密相贴，慢慢画着圈，抑或前后摆动——这更是要命——那根东西会最大限度的撑开内壁 ，会把小腹顶出一个小小的鼓包，会——

“艺兴，你摸摸看，”吴世勋握着张艺兴的手贴在后者小腹上，黏糊糊地说，“这是我的东西，就在你肚子里面，肚子都鼓起来了呢……”

——会说这种羞耻至极的话。

“别、别说了……肚子好胀……太大了……”

——会说出无比淫乱的话。

吴世勋满意了，松开手里细白软嫩的屁股，转而抚摸张艺兴汗涔涔的后背，继续说道：“不是想换姿势吗？告诉我，想换什么姿势。”他说着，捏住张艺兴的下巴送上热吻，根本不给他哥开口的机会。

这人……太坏了……

张艺兴左右躲闪，弟弟却扣紧他的后脑勺喘着粗气和他接吻。好不容易抓住舌头被松开的机会，他气喘吁吁地说道：“后面，抱着我，从后面进来……”

“腰，可以吗？”

“可以……”

实际上，张艺兴想的是，后背位至少不会像现在这样钝刀杀人。依照往常经验，吴世勋会抓着他的屁股激烈操干，给他一个痛快，不过这一次——

他被摆成一个几近于趴着的姿势，吴世勋也几乎半趴在他身上，吻着他的后颈，仍然缓慢进出后穴。

简直要疯了。由于体位的原因，屁股夹得很紧，害他能清晰描绘出肉棒的形状：有几条青筋脉络，龟头上翘了多少角度，有多么硬胀，有多么烫，是如何将最深处顶得松松软软出了水，甚至感觉到屁股被对方的耻毛蹭得发痒，恐怕又红成一片了吧。

“呜……好难受……”

“难受？哪里难受？”吴世勋明知故问，手往张艺兴后腰摸，“腰难受？不是说可以吗？”又贴着身体与床铺的缝隙钻了进去，掐住阴茎顶端不紧不慢地揉捏，另一只手捏着张艺兴的下巴，小狗似的舔吻下颌线。

身体承受着舒服与难耐的双重折磨，张艺兴试图说点什么，然而吐出口的只有又细又软的呻吟声。

“啊……不、不是……”

“是哪里？告诉我啊艺兴……”

心里痛骂这个小混蛋，身体却不可控地往小混蛋身上靠，屁股也抬了起来，一前一后的耸动着去配合吴世勋的节奏，奈何仍是隔靴搔痒，张艺兴回过头，一双水润瞳仁幽幽望着弟弟，“快点……世勋，再快点……”

想要你狠狠地干坏这具身体，尽你所能拿走我应该“偿还”你的，最好一次只拿一点，这样便永远都拿不完，因为我要欠很多，非常、非常多。

吴世勋定定打量那双幽怨朦胧的眼睛，他不知道他理解的对不对，但是有一点肯定错不了——张艺兴需要他，迫切地需要他。

他直起腰，手臂捞起张艺兴让对方跪趴在自己身下，而后掐紧了眼前细瘦腰肢，开始凶猛地向身体深处打桩。胯骨狠狠撞击臀肉，像是要把这具身躯撞碎一般狠厉，身下人被他撞得身形不稳，几次脱离他的掌控，但是没关系，再把这个人拽回身下就好了，拉起这个人的胳膊将双腕锁在自己手心，便可以更为方便地操干销魂窟，操得汁水淋漓，操得松松垮垮夹不住粗大肉棒。当然，若是能操得这个人尖声叫喊、一遍遍喊着他的名字就更好不过了。

就像现在，张艺兴没了自我控制能力，半边脸贴着床铺，全身力气尽失，任凭吴世勋将他搓圆揉扁翻来覆去地操干。什么都不用想，什么都不用管，只要喊着世勋的名字就好。

他眼里长不大的小男孩最喜欢听他喊自己的名字了。

“世勋……勋呐……”

“我在……”

“唔……射在里面……全部都……”

吴世勋怔愣住，不太敢相信哥哥会主动要求他这样做。直到张艺兴扭着屁股套弄肉棒，他才回过神，一口咬住对方后颈，犹如兽类交配一般，将这个人彻底控制在身下。怎么形容这种感觉呢？爽得头皮都发麻。

下体钝重地耸动了几十下，如张艺兴所愿那般，弟弟的精液全部射进了他的肚子，一波一波的，射得里面存不住转而溢出体外。同样的，他自己的精液也喷薄在吴世勋手心里。末了，弟弟故意用指腹摩挲高潮中的阴茎，要不是他竭力阻止，恐怕又会像之前那样不受控制地尿出来。

全身好像散了架一样累，张艺兴连动动手指都不愿意，趴在床上埋怨，埋怨弟弟力气太大，埋怨弟弟把他的屁股搞得很疼，哼哼唧唧的，更像是撒娇。

吴世勋就那么笑嘻嘻地看他哥撒娇，也不回嘴，时不时嘘寒问暖两句，便换来张艺兴变本加厉的埋怨。他的目的得逞了——他太喜欢这个人向他撒娇向他示弱，那是很少人才能看到的东西，他看到了，或者说张艺兴愿意给他看，那么，就证明张艺兴还能欠他很多很多，之后，永远都还不清。

“要洗澡吗？”

“抱我。”

“好。”

这一觉，张艺兴睡得很踏实，枕着吴世勋的胳膊一夜无梦。早上醒来，他脑袋晕晕乎乎的，想都没想就懵懵地和吴家爸妈打招呼，甚至围着一张桌子吃完了早饭。一直到坐上车快抵达公司停车场，他才反应过来——

“世勋，那是……你爸妈？”张艺兴顶着一头乱糟糟的卷毛，迟钝地眨了眨眼。

“……不然呢？”吴世勋满头黑线。

“唔咿……”张艺兴抱头哀嚎。

“我爸妈很喜欢你呢。”

“什么？”

“没什么，我说……今天的天气不错。”

不错？张艺兴看了眼晴不晴阴不阴的天，再看一眼弟弟憋得通红的脸，仰天长叹口气，“吴世勋，我要和你绝交。”

吴世勋满不在乎地耸耸肩膀，“绝交多久？”

“一整天。”

“也好，等晚上回去我们就可以‘床头吵架床尾和’，不错不错。”

……这小子又是从哪里学来的这句啊！

 

凌晨的卧室。

关于白天打歌结束、张艺兴上车前到底和他说了什么，吴世勋实在好奇，却怎么问也得不到答案，他着急了，双眼一眯如同危险的小豹子扑向他哥，对着最敏感的脖子吹气。

张艺兴笑着讨饶要躲开，间或反问吴世勋什么时候听到自己写的新歌。狼崽子一概不理，满脑子都是“到嘴边的肉哪有再飞走”的想法。

于是吹气变成亲吻，亲吻变成热吻，热吻之余又有了抚摸，抚摸化作赤裸相对的水乳交融，喘息着，呻吟着，感受彼此足以融化万物的热度，然后将对方的热度吞进自己的肚子，彻底合二为一。

再也分不开的，合二为一。


End file.
